Barely Holding On
by myownwayx
Summary: Ron's Dad gets fired, His parents are arguing, and His dad has a new hobby that is making Ron depressed, Harry steps in to help but realise just how upset Ron is and finds out why. Dark Dark Fic! RonHarry  [Includes Rape and Abuse]
1. The Truth

**A/N This is a very dark Fic! Rape/Abuse, Slash, and lots of tears! If this upsets you, press the back button! If not continue to read and review! **

_Chapter 1_

Every one always thought that my family, the Weasleys were one of the happiest wizarding families around, despite how dirt poor we were, that was true, once upon a time any way. But that time feels like it was a life time away, I can't remember the last time I was happy being a Weasley. Every thing changed last summer, and not for the best, I spent most of my time at school, enjoying life, I didn't realise how bad things had gotten at home. Christmas came to soon, I was rejoined with my family, Harry was there of course, because he is pretty much family, only now, I'm not so sure he would want to be in this family, I'm not even sure I want to be in this family.

It happened when dad lost his job, you could say it all went down hill from there, but it wasn't a hill, it was a mountain, a never ending steep mountain, and we were so far down the bottom, I forgot what it was like to be at the top. He didn't have a fancy job or anything, but it was something our family benefited from, he worked at the ministry, head of muggle artefacts, respectable, but the ministry saw it as a useless job, and a waste of money, so they let him go, and now they've left us with nothing. Dad was heart broken, his job meant the world to him, and with out it, he was lost. He asked the ministry for any other jobs, but there was none, well they said there was none that suited his skills. Mum reassured all of us, telling us not to worry, and sent us letters of hope every day, but we all saw through it. They had been fighting, my parents fighting every day, spending the holidays with them were hard, I hated seeing mum and dad fight, I hated seeing my little sister watch them fight, and I hated Harry seeing them fight, he was as much of a son to them as I was, and watching it for him broke his heart as it did all of ours. But that's not when I started hating being related to them, that came the summer after dad lost his job.

The twins who now had a business of their own, and was doing extremely well, gave most of their earnings to mum and dad, to keep the family running, at first I thought mum would refuse, but she didn't, so we didn't have money problems, but the fighting, that continued. It would start out over stupid things, it now seemed that my dad, the once muggle loving father had now taken it a hobby to drink himself stupid ever day no matter what the time was, he'd call mum useless, and shout at Ginny for no reason, and I would hate it. I would stand up for Ginny at all costs, and I helped mum out all the time, even when she insisted that I started to live like a normal teenage boy, but I couldn't be normal, not when it started. Dad was drunk, blissfully drunk to the fact that he couldn't remember my name, he just saw me as another one of his victims. I was listening to another one of their arguments when it had started, a glass was smashed, and a door slammed, I secretly wished it was dad, and silently hoped he wasn't coming back, but it was mum, she was the one who slammed the door, and my door burst opened. And there was dad, only he didn't look like my dad any more, he was a monster.

When dad worked for the ministry, he would bring home all sorts of muggle stuff, and I would be fascinated by it, I was truly my fathers son, only now I would never admit to that. I would read newspapers, unlike the ones I'm used to, the pictures didn't move, and the writing was straight, and didn't go of in any directions, but the things I read in them shocked me to the point I saw past how foreign muggle life was to me. I would read about murders, terrorists, and I would think of Voldermourt, but that wasn't the worst of it, I would read about parents abusing their children, fathers doing horrible stuff to the younger children, and getting away with it, and I was always glad that I had a normal family, but now my family was anything but normal, and reading about these horrible stories, wasn't half as bad as being one of the characters in them. My dad would let out all his tension through me, whether it was anger, frustration or hatred, and then there was the other sort of tension, the one that I could never forgive my father for, the sexual kind. At the age of fifteen, my father had took my virginity, but that was something I could never tell any one, especially mum. I thought it would stop after the first night, because he didn't come back the night after, but I was awake, trembling against the door pleading with any one who would listen, and it worked. But the next night, he came back. It continued for just over a week, and during that week I couldn't eat and couldn't sleep, I felt drained, as if my body wasn't my own, mum would always ask why I wouldn't eat, and when I couldn't find an answer I would eat, and my body would refuse the food and I would be forced to make myself sick. I slept on and off during the day, and convinced my mum I just had a stomach bug, because that was easier then facing the truth. But the truth happened almost every night, and I couldn't break my mothers heart and tell her.

**Please Review x **


	2. Harry's Home

**Thank you to those who have reviewed my story, to TopsyKrett I am sorry it was upsetting feel free to stop reading. Just to let you know, I have done at least 11 chapters of this story, and will post most of it before Saturday as thats when I'm off on holiday, but I promise once I come back from holiday I will have finished it for you all. Please Continue Reading, It gets better.. Trust me.. I wrote it :D**

I walked down the stairs, my body sore from last night, my stomach hurt, the absence of food kicking in, I had little energy and was pleased when I met a chair. I was sat next to Ginny, and then I realised if dad was doing this to me, he could have been doing it to her, I looked up at her, scanning for any signs, but then it hit me, dad was in my room every night, he couldn't have gotten to her. That I was thankful for.

"Ron dear, you still not feeling well?" Mum asked, as she mothered me, it made me feel sick when she touched me, but I never pulled away, because that would hurt her even more, I shook my head. "Well, I've got news, Harry is coming to stay for the duration of the holiday," It wasn't good news, not to me.

Harry was my best friend, and I missed him so much, but I didn't want him to see me like this, my mum looked at me, searching for any clues to my emotions, so I just smiled. "When?" I mumbled.

"Tomorrow," She said a small smile on her face, "Give me a chance to get the house ready for him, He'll sleep in your room of course," Mum went on about how she didn't trust any one going into the twin's room, and Percy was too much of a neat freak to allow any one in his, and I don't think mum was quite ready to take down anything in the Percy shrine, So I just nodded and smiled, but then it hit me. Dad wouldn't be able to do anything to me if Harry was there, and I looked at Ginny again, what if she was next. I felt sick to the stomach, and I took a sip of water Ginny herself had handed to me.

"Ron, you sure its just a stomach bug?" Mum asked, and I nodded. "Seeing Harry might cheer you up a bit." I nodded, seeing Harry would cheer me up no doubt, but now my thoughts would be on Ginny and dad, I would never let any one hurt Ginny, especially her own father.

After attempting to eat some toast I walked up the stairs and sunk into my bedroom, I couldn't let Harry see me like this, I didn't want to crush his dreams of having a supportive family, not that mine was supportive any more. The day seemed to drag on, I spent it tidying up my room, which was cleaner then normal as I would change my sheets every day after the night before, I pulled the camp bed into my room, and got it set up in the corner, and then put fresh sheets on it, when my mum walked in.

"Ron, dear, I was going to do that," She smiled, and sat on my bed, I stared at my bed and then sat on the camping bed.

"You shouldn't have to worry about doing everything mum," I said quietly, and looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"I know with me and your dad it's not been easy for you, but I promise everything will get better," She said it as if she was reassuring herself, "Your my rock Ron, I don't know what i could do with out you," She was crying now, and she had gotten of my bed and hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too mum." I cried into her shoulder, and she was startled, but hugged me even tighter, my mum was the only person I ever cried in front of, because she was the only person who would never force an explanation out of me, but she probably assumed it was because of their fighting.

"Why don't you get some rest, Harry will be here when you wake up." I nodded, and sat on the camping bed, thankfully she didn't ask questions to why I didn't go to my own bed, I just lay on my bed, and closed my eyes, realising how tired I actually was.

My sleeping didn't last though, because dad must have heard that Harry was coming and knew he wouldn't be able to get to me, so he spent most of the night letting out his tension, I bit back my sobs, held back my screams and just stared at the camping bed where Harry would be sleeping.

The next morning, I woke up crying, my body was burning with sweat and ached with every movement, from the excitement down stairs I could hear that Harry was here, I got up and looked in the mirror, I couldn't go down stairs like that, after changing my sheets, I walked into the shower, scrubbing myself of, trying to get rid of every trace of my fathers body from mine. The hot water wasn't a comfort to my skin, but I stood there helpless.

After half an hour in the shower I got dressed quickly and walked down stairs, I smiled slightly at every one, and did my morning ritual of hugging my mum, "Good morning Ron." She smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I lied, I didn't sleep at all, I walked over to Harry, wasn't sure what to do, so I just said "Hey," That seemed enough.

"Hey Ron," He grinned and I sat next to him, I looked over at Ginny, mentally checking she was okay, which she was.

"So Harry, they treated you good at the Dursleys?" Mum asked, I listened to the conversation, whilst moving my fried breakfast around, this way it looked as if I had eaten more then I had.

"Yeah, they kept me to myself really," Harry smiled, I looked up not surprised to see him looking at me, a concerned look in his frown.

"Ron why don't you and Harry take his stuff to your room," She said, and I nodded, and hugged her again. "Ginny want to help me in the kitchen." Ginny was about to say no, but I shot her a look.

"Yeah okay mum." She smiled.

My body was still painful from last night, and carrying Harry's trunk seemed to be a struggle, and took much longer then normal, eventually we got it in there, and Harry put his stuff next to the camping bed and sits on it. I sit on the floor, avoiding my bed as much as possible.

"So, how are you?" He asks, "Your mum says you've got a stomach bug or something."

"Yeah, but I'm fine." I say, my body shaking as i stare at my bed.

"Ron, your anything but fine." Harry says, and before I know it he was sat next to me, his hand wrapped around me. "Your shaking," I don't say anything, and I flinch at his touch. "Ron, what is it?"

"Sorry," I say, "Not used to.." I cut myself of before finishing my sentence.

"Not used to what?" I shake my head, and just stand there, "Its okay Ron, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but know that when you do I am here." He says, and I walk close to him and hug him tightly, and he hugs me back. My shaking body finds refuge in his strong arms, and I start to cry, letting all my emotions out in this hug. "Its okay Ron." He says as he pats my lower back, "I'm here."

"Thanks," I say and pull out of the hug, I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, "Please don't ask what's wrong, I can't say."

"Okay," He says, and I am more then grateful that he doesn't question it. "Chess?" He asks, and I smile as he changes the subject.


	3. Confessions and Tears

* * *

**A/N - As i am in a really good mood (as i am seeing my special some one tomorrow and i haven't seen them in about four weeks) I thought I will post a bit more for you!! Continue The Wicked Reviews Because They Make Me Post More :D **

* * *

We start to play a game of chess, as always I am winning, but this time not by much, my mind keeps thinking about what will happen tonight, making my body shake and my tears fall. Just as I was about to say check, Fred and George appear in my room.

"Hey," They say in unison.

"Hi," I mumble.

"Hey," Harry smiles.

"Where's dad?" George asks, spitting out the word dad.

"Out," I say.

"Good. How's mum?" Fred asks.

"Putting on a brave smile." I say, and absent-mindedly start to rearrange the chess board.

"Ginny?" George asks.

"Fine." My thoughts flash to tonight, and I drop one of the pawns, Harry picks it up and hands it to me, and I smile weakly.

"What about you, are you alright?" Fred asks, and he sounds sincere, not like the Fred that used to put balding potion in my pumpkin juice.

"Fine." I say.

"Liar." Fred and George say at the same time, "We're going to see mum." And them two are gone again.

"Things still bad with your parents?" Harry asks, and I nod, he goes to say something but mum calls us for dinner, I walk down slowly, Dad is at the dinner table, fire whiskey in his hand, Mum is sat at the other end of the table, Ginny next to her, Fred and George next to Ginny, the only other two places is next to him. I sit next to dad, and Harry sits next to me, although I move nearer to Harry then my dad. Mum serves the dinner.

"So, how is the shop?" Mum asks the twins.

"Wicked, we just sold a whole knew box of goods to a company in London." Fred grins.

"So that mean you can give us more money?" Dads words are slurred, and he takes another drink, not even touching the dinner in front of him.

"Author." Mum says, "Not now."

"Just a question." He says, and he shoots a look at me, "What are you looking at?" I turn my head and pick at the peas on my plate.

"If mum needs more money, we will give her more money." George said.

"We're fine dear." Mum said, and I shot her a look this time.

"Mum, we can give you more if you want, we're good for it." Fred said, "We want to help."

"I said we're okay, honest, we don't need much do we Author?"

"I need another drink, Ron get me a drink." I shudder at how he says my name, but get up and pass him the bottle from the fridge, my mum sends me a weak smile and I just stare back to my food.

"I'll tidy up, you boys go and have some fun." Mum said, but I stayed behind and helped her tidy, "Ron, go and see Harry." I shook my head, and put the plates in the sink. "Ron, come here." She pulls me in for a hug, and out of the corner of my eye I see Harry watching from the garden, where he is playing Quidditch with the twins.

"Mum," I say quietly, and we sit at the table, "When i go back to school, your going to be okay aren't you?"

"Ron dear, I'm fine honestly."

"Mum your not fine," I say, "I don't think i want to go back to school, I want to stay here."

"Ronald Weasley! You will stop talking like that at once, you will go to school, and you will enjoy yourself!"

"I can't enjoy myself knowing your stuck here with him, not knowing what he is doing to you." I say and start crying again, I cry so much its second nature to me now and I don't even bother to hide my tears.

"Ron, your father is going through something, and he will be back to his old self soon, and as for doing anything to me, he has never laid a finger on me in his life." So does he just do it to me then? I don't say anything, "Now go clean yourself up, and go and play Quidditch with the others." I nod, and walk up to my room, I don't come down for another two hours after dad pays me a surprised visit.

I walk down stairs slowly, my body getting used to the new pain and I go out side, the sun light strains my eyes, I sit under the tallest tree and stare out into the garden, Harry comes down and sits beside me.

"Don't you want to play?" He asks, and I shake my head, "Okay, well lets go back upstairs then, and play chess or something?" I shrug, but get up any way .

"Ron, you know your my best mate right?" I nod. "I'm really worried about you." I look up at him, about to speak but he cuts in, "I know everything with your family is upsetting you, but I can tell how you act around people, its not just that, there is some thing else, please tell me Ron, I know I said I wont push you, but you've got me really worried." I don't say anything at first.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Ron, what have you got to be sorry for?" Harry asks, and I just shrug. "Ron, talk to me."

"I can't, its wrong Harry you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He says simply, and I just stare at him, and sigh.

"Fine," I take a deep breath and look back at my bed, before sitting on the floor, he sits next to me. "You know my mum and dad have been fighting, its gotten really bad," I pause, thinking of ways to say what has been happening but I can't find the words, he squeezes my hand reassuringly, and I continue, "Mum swears to me that he has never laid a finger on her," Harry's eyes widen, and then his mouth falls open, "But he always takes everything out on me." I am crying now hysterically, and I don't think I can stop, but i continue, "For the past two weeks, he's come up here in the middle of the night, and he.." I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't have to. Harry had his arms around me with in a flash, as I cried into his body once more.

"Ron, you have to tell your mum."

"No, I can't, it would break her heart, and as long as he is doing it to me, he wont do it to her or Ginny," I stare at the door, thinking he was about to walk in any minute, "But now your here, and he can't come in, I'm scared he might go to her."

"Ron, don't think about that, he wont do anything to Ginny." Harry says strongly, and I believe him for a minute, because his arms are protecting me. "It will be okay,"

"How will it be okay?" I ask, no matter how much I stop crying, Harry's arms are still around me, and I feel safer then I have in a long time.

"We'll go back to Hogwarts soon, and you wont have to worry about him hurting you or Ginny," Harry said softly, "And I'm sure your mum can take care of herself, and will sort everything out when you get back to school." I nodded into his arms, even though I wasn't so sure. "Come on lets get you to bed." He says and he starts to lift me up, but my body shakes uncontrollably as he gets me closer to my bed, "Oh Ron I'm sorry." he says, and he puts me on his bed, I lay down, and he sits next to me. "You can sleep here, I will sleep on your bed." He says and I nod.

"Thanks." I mumble, and he smiles at me.

"Get some sleep, you look like you could use it." I nod, and I let my eyes shut.


	4. Angels and Nightmares

**Thanks To Every One Who Has Reviewed.. Keep em coming**

I wake up in the middle of the night, breathing fast, I'm covered in sweat, and my eyes are watering, I look around, looking for him, but it was just a dream. "Ron, you okay?" Harry's voice is soft, and I look over to where he is sat, he is writing some thing.

"Just a nightmare," I say, my body still shaking slightly, he walks over to me, and sits on the bed next to me, he puts his arm around me, and lays me down.

"Go back to sleep," He says, his arm around my waist, I don't say anything I just fall into a light sleep.

I wake up the next morning, and Harry is asleep next to me, I move a little, trying not to wake him up, but he is already awake. "Did you go back to sleep okay?" He asks, his voice a little groggy.

"Yeah, you didn't have to stay all night." I say feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ron, I wanted to," He smiles, "I didn't want you to wake up again, and thought if I was there you would sleep better."

"Thanks." I smile again, "Who was you writing to?" I ask, remembering that he was writing to some one when i woke up in the middle of the night.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Don't worry, I haven't told her anything, just that I am here, and every one is, safe." He said the last word with a little uncertainty, and I just nodded. "Want some breakfast?" He asks and I shake my head and he scowls at me.

"I'll eat later I promise." I say, "I just feel a bit sick." He nods at me. "You wont tell any one at school will you?"

"Of course I wont." He says. "Hermione says she will meet us on the train, her parents want her to say with them this holiday." I nod. "She said in the letter that she misses you."

"Oh?" I say slightly confused.

"She has a thing for you." Harry laughs, and I just sit there slightly taken back, "Do you like her?"

"Not really, I've honestly never really thought about it." I say, and he just looks at me, "Its true."

"So you've never liked any one in school?" He asks.

"Not really," I say, "What about you?"

"I like some one." He says, "But that's all your getting." He smiles and I laugh.

"No fair." I said, and he just laughed, there was a knock on my door, and before I said come in, my dad walked in, my muscles tensed up immediately.

"Sorry to disturb, but Harry can I have a minute with Ron please?" I stared pleadingly at Harry.

"No," Harry said, "We we're just about to go to breakfast." I breathed a little, as Harry and I got up.

"No bother, I'll just talk to Ginny then."

"No dad, its fine, Harry I'll meet you down there." I say, and Harry just looks at me, "Please," Harry walks away and i know it was one of the hardest things he could have done, but I couldn't let dad hurt Ginny. I was waiting for a beating, anything, but none came, Dad just stared at me, smiling.

"Get on your knees." He ordered, and I did so, kneeling in front of him, my dad dropped his trousers, and I knew what I had to do.

"Alright Ron?" Mum asked me as I walked down the stairs ten minutes later, my mouth was sore and after brushing my teeth five times I still couldn't get rid of the taste, but looking across the table I saw a perfectly fine Ginny, I smiled.

"Yeah mum." I said, and sat across from Harry who was looking at me, I didn't meet his gaze.

"Ron, you have to eat, this stomach bug should have done its course by now." Mum said, concerned as always.

"I'm feeling better mum, I think its going." I lied, wishing my dad would fucking go.

"If its not better by next week, I'm taking you to a healer." I shot a look of protest at her, and then started picking at my buttered toast.

I walked up to my room after breakfast, with out looking I knew Harry was behind me. He looked at me, and I just stood there, getting slightly irritated with the look, he sighs and hugs me, I'm slightly taken back, but lean into the hug any way.

"What happened?" He asked, and I thought about telling him, but I couldn't find the words.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" I asked, but I knew it mattered, and so did he. "Ginny is okay and that's all that matters." That was my new mantra when ever some thing happened, I would make myself feel better by saying it over and over again, no matter how much it hurt me.

"School starts in just over a week," Harry said, "Everything will be better then." He promises and I smile and walk out of the hug, I stare at my bed and start shaking so sit back on the floor, "Ron, if it makes you sleep better you can sleep in the camp bed." I shrug, "And if you want, I can sleep next to you."

"Do you mind?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "Thanks." I smile, we walk down stairs its not late and its not early, but I don't want to be in my room as much, so we go down to the lake. Harry sat next to Ron, and they sat in silence for a little while.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Harry who was staring out into the water.

"You," He said simply, I stared at him a little, and realised his eyes were watering, "I mean your my best friend, and your going through so much, and I don't know what to do." I stared at him for a moment, before pulling him close to me.

"Harry, your my best friend and you being here is enough, I couldn't ask you to do anything more." I smile, and I kiss him on the cheek before pulling him into a hug. I don't know what possessed me to kiss him on the cheek, but I did, and he didn't say anything about it, we just hugged and got lost in this friendly embrace.

We watched the sun set over the lake, and sat a little bit closer to each other, "Its getting late, we should go in," He says, as he hides a yawn, I nod and get up, I reach out a hand to help him up and he takes it, I'm reluctant to let go, but I do and we walk closely back to the Burrow.

"Night mum," I say before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading up, Harry does the same and follows me. He gets his stuff, and says he is going to the bathroom to get dressed for bed, I nod, and quickly pull on a pair of night bottoms and a top, and get settled in the camp bed, with in minutes Harry walks in, and sits beside me, we don't speak, we just fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night, it was just a dream, Harry sat up, and put his arm around me, "I'll never let him hurt you again." He promised me, hugging me tightly, and i fell back to sleep in his hug, and when I woke up the next morning, we were sprawled together, his hand locked in mine, fingers tangled together.


	5. The Healer

**Thank you again for all the reviews, and to respond to those who were amazed at how much I post is because I have pre written most of it.. and I am actually almost finished this :D but I want to post most of it before I go to Yarmouth on Saturday, and also have it on here and finished before September when school starts and I will be a freshy at College..:( Enjoy.. and Review :D**

"Morning," He says sleepily.

"Did i wake you?" I ask.

"No," He smiles, and looks at our hands, I blush deeply and let go. "It's still early go back to the bed."

"I can't sleep," I sigh, "You can go to bed though."

"Will you be okay?" He asks, turning around to face me.

"I'll be fine, knowing I have you hear." I smile, and I put my head on the pillow and stare at the ceiling.

I watched Harry fall asleep, he looked so peaceful when he slept, so serene. I closed my eyes, and fell into a small dream, "He'll never love you, not the way I do," My fathers voice was harsh and rough, and he pulled me closer to him, I tried squirming my self away but I couldn't move, I was locked in his touch, and I let him do all those things to me.

"Ron, wake up," Harry's voice pulled me back to reality, Harry was sitting up watching me closely, "Your alright Ron, it was just a dream, I'm here." He said as I opened my eyes, to see him, I started crying, it felt so real, my body ached, Harry pulled me into a soft hug and I broke down in his arms.

"Boys, breakfast is ready." Mum said knocking on the door and opening it, to see me crying in Harry's arms, "Ron dear, what is it?" She asks, as she takes me into her arms, I fall limp in her embrace, just clinging to the touch.

"He had a nightmare." Harry answered, I felt grateful he didn't tell her the truth, the real truth.

"Its okay Ron," Mum hushed me, as she cradled me a little, "The monsters in dreams can't get you when your awake," But he can get me when I'm awake I thought bitterly, as I struggled out of my mums arms and rushed to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, when did I become so old? My face was pale and rugged, my eyes long and sad, my lips pink and chapped. I splashed water on my face, looking in the mirror again for some sort of instant change, but all that changed was my reflection looked wet. I took one last look before going into my bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as I closed the door.

"Sorry." I said, and he just stared at me.

"You have no reason to be sorry Ron," He smiled, "I told your mum you had a dream about werewolves, sorry if it sounds lame, I couldn't think of anything else."

"Its okay, thanks." I smiled, and sat back on the camping bed. Harry sat next to me and pulled his arm around me, and I fell into the touch.

The week continued slowly, my dreams about 'Werewolves' continued, despite having Harry sleeping next to me, however when he hugged me and told me every thing would be okay, I fell back to sleep instantly. My dad made it his new daily routine, he would come into my room when Harry was in the shower, and make me do stuff to him, and he did stuff to me. I refused to eat at all now, as dad made it a point to sit at the table next to Ginny, opposite me, smiling.

"Ron, that's it, we're going to a healer." Mum said, "You haven't eaten since the beginning of summer, your losing to much weight, and you haven't had a good nights sleep, since god knows when," She said. "Harry will come with you."

"Mum, I'm fine," I say quietly, realising arguing on an empty stomach wasn't good, my voice is taunting me, telling me just how weak I really am.

"No your not, come on." Mum dragged me up from the table and Harry followed us into the fire as she shouted St Mungos.

We waited for half an hour, and I sat with Harry who put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I felt better at the touch. "Ron Weasley." the healer said

"Ron would you like me to come with you?" Mum asked, and I shook my head, Harry looked up at me, I wanted him with me, but I couldn't explain why, so I followed the healer alone.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked, and I just stared, "Your mum says you haven't been eating."

"I have," I lied, "A bit."

"Want to tell me why you've stopped eating?"

"No," I said, and she smiled at me.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me, your mum says you've been having nightmares?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"Want to tell me what they're about?"

"Werewolves." I say looking in her eyes and she nods.

"Has anything happened to you, to make you feel like not eating and could trigger these dreams?" Yes.

"No. I'm fine." I say.

"Mr Weasley. You do not look fine, any one who isn't qualified can see that you've gone through something that is eating you up inside, you don't look like a boy of fifteen, you look as if you haven't eaten or slept in days, and it could be a psychological thing, and as your under age, it is my job to find out why." She smiles, and I just looked at her, "I will be seeing you once a week, when you go back to school I will come up for an hour every Saturday, and we will talk."

"So what your like a therapist?" I asked a little stunned, she nodded. "I'm not fucking mad, I don't need a therapist."

"Its just to talk, and for me to check on you, make sure your eating properly, and sleeping okay." I nodded, there was no use in taking this out on her, she was only doing her job, "We will start next Saturday, is that okay?" I nod, I will finally be at Hogwarts then. "I will give you some Pepper Up Potion, this will make you feel more active, and if you continue to skip meals, take it." I nod, and she hands me a couple of potions. "I will go talk to your mum, and then you can go until Saturday."

My mum walks in to the room with the healer, and I sit beside Harry, "What did she say?"

"I'm to talk to a therapist." I say rolling my eyes, "I'm not the one that needs one he does." I say bitterly. Harry gives me a little squeeze and I stare into his eyes, before looking away quickly.


	6. Nightmares, Angels and Hogwarts

**Yay Me... I have finally finished this story.. and it will all be up by Tomorrow.. so you'll have a loty of reading to do.. I've already started my next two stories lol but they wont be posted up for a couple of weeks :D Enjoy reading.. and review **

Friday came, and it was September 1st, and we were on our way to Kings Cross, I sat next to Harry, Ginny had spent the last couple of days with Luna to my delight, Mum was driving.

"Bye Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled, "I'll go get us a cabin." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Ron, your to promise me to write every week." I nodded, "And you will try to eat," I nodded again, "And you will see the healer every Saturday?" I nod. "I love you Ron."

"Love you too mum." I smile, and walk onto the train, I rush back and give her a big hug. "Mum, promise me when we come back you and dad will have gone back to normal."

"I'll try son." She smiled, and pushed me onto the train. Harry was sat at the front of the train and I walked in and sat opposite him.

"Everything okay?" He asks, and I nod. "Ron, your going to be okay at school right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say. "Thanks for everything this summer Harry."

"Its okay, if you need me, at night I mean if you have a nightmare, just come into my bed okay." It would be weird not having Harry sleep next to me, but I nodded, knowing that I would never get into his bed, no matter the nightmare.

Hermione joined us, "Good summer?" I exchanged a look with Harry who smiled.

"Not bad, you?"

"Not bad, Ron?"

"Not bad." I smile, and we all laugh slightly, I look at Harry in the corner of my eyes, and see that he is looking at me, I shake of the feeling and stare out the window.

"Well I'll be off, got to do prefect duty." Hermione smiles, "Ron, we'll talk later okay?" Startled I look up, "Bye Harry." I stare at Harry with a confused look.

"She likes you." He repeated.

"I don't like her, I told you." I say, but staring at Harry I got the feeling i was liking some one else, I shook my head and stared out of the window once more.

We arrived at Hogwarts later that night, we listened to the sorting hat ceremony, and Harry sat next to me, and once it was time for the feast, he put a few things on my plate.

"I promised your mum." he said, and I just nodded, I took a bite of chicken, and felt sick, but ate it any way, and had a bit of bread. I looked at Harry who smiled approvingly.

"Ron, you've hardly eaten." Hermione said, and I looked up at her, and at Harry who was sniggering.

"I'm not very hungry." Harry smiles at me weakly, and I just stare at the plate, last year it would have been full of food.

"Your not sick are you?" She asks, and I just sigh.

"Stomach bug." I say, "Highly contagious, I'm going to bed." I say, and rush of, Harry follows, "Didn't you hear, I'm highly contagious."

"Yeah, and that is not keeping me away." He smiles, and we walk up to the empty common room. I smile at the familiar site, chess boards, tables, desks, chairs, sofas, I felt more at home now then I had all summer. "You look happy."

"I feel happy." I smile, and stare into the fire. "Harry,"

"Yeah?"

Just as I was about to answer, the common room started to fill with happy Gryffindors, "Doesn't matter." I smile, and every one comes and greets us, Dean, Seamus and Neville all grinning, telling us about there summer, I feel a bit light headed, so make up an excuse and go upstairs to take one of the potions. Harry is behind me.

"What was you going to say down there?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I smile, "I think I might stay up here a bit, you go down and enjoy it."

"No, I think I will stay here." He says, and sits on my bed, I sit next to him after taking the potion, and feel a bit better. "You know I think your really brave."

"Me brave?" I laugh.

"Yeah, you, this whole summer you put up with things other people wouldn't just to protect your sister." Harry said, "Its the bravest thing you could have done." I blushed a bit, "I'm proud of you." I blushed a bit more, pull yourself together, he's your best friend!

We spent the rest of the night talking, mainly about tomorrow, my little appointment with the therapist, but then on normal topics like Quidditch, and Hermione. We went to bed just after eleven, I woke up again, feeling sick, as I had the images of my dad beating me, and doing everything to me, I let out a little whimper, but then I felt Harry crawl into my bed, and put his arm around me.

"Ron, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I whisper, but I'm still crying, Harry uses his thumb to wipe my eyes, and his lips peck my lips.

"Go back to sleep, I'm here now." He says, and I do as he says, my lips warm from that little peck.

We woke up like we did at the Burrow, hand in hand, fingers tangled, sprawled together, I woke up and looked around Seamus, Dean and Neville were staring at me. "Something you want to tell us?" Seamus said, and this woke Harry up.

"I have nightmares, I get really scared, and Harry calms me down." I said sounding like a prick, but it was true wasn't it. "Call me a pussy or what ever, its true." I say and get out of bed and storm into the bathroom.

I listen to the conversation at the other side of the door, and brush my teeth quickly and walk out, "Look Ron we're sorry," Neville smiled.

"Its okay," I smile weakly, mainly for Harry's benefit as he looking at me worried, the three of them walk out of the room and I sit back on my bed.

"You okay?" Harry asks, and i nod. "About last night, you didn't mind me coming into the bed with you?"

"Course not," I smiled. "I'm glad you did," I smile, and he smiles.

"Your going to be okay today, what time is your appointment?" Harry asks.

"Ten, in McGonagall's office." I answer, and get my stuff and start to get changed, Harry does the same. "Will you meet me after?" I ask.

"Sure." He says, "Come in here and get me, and then we can go take a walk or something."

"Thanks." I smile, and hug him sheepishly.


	7. Letters And Promises

**More As Promised. Reviews :)**

"So Mr Weasley, I just want you to know, that what ever you tell me in here is confidential I will not tell any one else, despite what it may be, I am just a person here to listen to you, and to advise you, no matter what the problem is I can not tell any one." I thought about what she said, and then I decided to tell her everything, I started from the beginning and her eyes widened in shock.

"You shouldn't have put up with that all summer." She said, and smiled sympathetically at me, "Like I said, I can not tell any one but I will have to make a report."

"A report, will any one read it?"

"No, but i will have to talk to my supervisor, I will not say a name, I will only ask how best to handle the situation, do not worry Ron, no one will find out." She said, "Have you told any one?"

"Harry." I answered.

"How did he take it?" She asked, and I told her how he took it, and told her about my nightmares, and how he would come into my bed, and I even let it slip about how we would wake up, she smiled at this, and I felt myself blush. "Ron, do you think you could have feelings for Harry?"

"Feelings, he's my best friend." I say a little startled.

"Sounds to me, like you think of him as more of a best friend." She said mater of factly.

"No, I don't, well, I don't know, last night, when I had a nightmare, he kissed me, well pecked my lips, but he was just making me believe everything was okay right."

"Do you want that to be all he was doing?" She asked, and I thought about it for a second.

"No." I admitted, and she smiled.

"Well, looks like our hour is up, I will see you this time next week," She said, and handed me some more pepper up potion, after telling me to try to eat more.

I walked up to the common room, and saw Harry sat with Hermione. "Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, I looked at Harry who mouthed broom stick.

"I was at the fields." I say, "Wanted to clear my head, so went flying a little."

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Peachy." I smile.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now Ron." I gulped, and Harry pretended to be reading a book. "Its the trip to town next Saturday, and I thought maybe you would like to take me."

"I can't do Saturday." I say, I'm not lying either. "And, if we went it would just be as friends right, so you can go with Harry."

"Ron your so stupid, I'm trying to ask you out!" With that she closed her book sharply and walked out of the room. I sat there for a moment, waiting for Harry to stop laughing.

"Did it go okay?" He asked, as we walked out of the common room and down to the Black Lake.

"Yeah, I told her everything." I said, and he looked a bit surprised.

"What did she say?"

"She said I shouldn't have gone through it, and all that, she can't tell any one, well she can't use any names." I said, and he nodded. "She said something else as well."

"What was that?" He asked.

"About, you," He looked up, and I realised just how close he was sitting next to me.

"What about me?" He asked, and stared into my eyes.

"That you are a really good friend for standing by me." I say, lying, he smiles.

"Friends, that's what we're here for." He smiles.

We go the great hall for lunch, and saw Hermione talking to Ginny, I look at Harry who struggles not to laugh, "Come on, you'll have to face her sooner or later."

"I'll prefer the later." I say, and sit next to Harry who decides to sit opposite Ginny, leaving me opposite Hermione. I look over at Harry who looks at my plate and I put a sandwich on it and smile, and he nods, and I eat slowly.

"Ron, mum sent a letter for you." Ginny said, and handed me a letter, "Said I couldn't read it."

"But you did?"

"No, thought I would respect her wishes," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." I say, after eating my food I make up an excuse and leave the great hall, and rush to the dorm room, I sit on my bed, and pull back the curtains, reading the letter.

_Dear Ron_

_Hope you are well, I spoke to the healer and she has told me you've made progress in opening up to her, which I am thankful for, she also said how you look slightly better, but still as if you haven't had a good meal, please start eating properly Ron. Things are improving here Ron, so you have something to look forward to at Christmas, your father has promised to stop drinking, and once he has, he will look for another Job. He says he misses you and Ginny dearly, and can't wait till Christmas. _

_All the best _

_Mum_

_x_

I stare at the letter blinking back tears, the last line sounded like a threat, and I definitely could wait till Christmas. I sat back on my bed, and fell asleep. It was Christmas, I was with Harry in my bed, only it wasn't because of a nightmare, we were kissing, and I was happy, more then happy, I could hear laughing coming from down stairs, and it seemed as though everything had gone back to normal, but then my bedroom door pushes open and in comes my dad, a bottle of fire whiskey attached to his hand, the smell of it all over his clothes, he pulled Harry of me, punched him, and pushing him to the floor, and then came to me, and I screamed and begged for him to stop, and Harry sat there unconscious, he couldn't stop him, he promised me he wouldn't let him hurt me any more.

"Ron, wake up." Harry's soft voice woke me out of my dream, I was crying more then ever now, it seemed so real, I pulled away from Harry and stared at him.

"You promised he wouldn't hurt me again, you promised." I cried, and he took me in his arms, and held me tighter, "You promised Harry."

"It was just a dream, I promise he wont hurt you, not any more." Harry cradled me in his arms, and I felt a rush of affection shoot through my best friend, only it was more than affection, "Come on, come back to bed." He said, and helped me back onto the bed, he made me lay down, so my head was on his chest, and his arm was around my waist, the other playing with the ends of my hair. "I love you Ron, I would never let any one hurt you again." He said in almost a whisper. He gulped, when he realised what he said, and I just blinked up at him.

"I love you too." I whisper before falling asleep on his chest, his arms still around me, I feel safe again.


	8. Love Letters

**This Is For MrsWonka :D Enjoy.. Meh.. Looks like I wont be here tomorrow as I have a stupid wedding to go to, so I will probably post the rest of this story tonight.. :D Keep the reviews coming **

We woke up under the sheets of my bed, tangled together like always, he woke up with a small smile on his lips, "Morning."

"Morning Harry." I smile, and I kiss him on the cheek before getting out of bed.

"What was that for?" He asks, blushing slightly.

"For being there when ever I need you." I smile, and get changed into my every day clothes.

He does the same and we walk into the common room, Hermione is sat on her own, and we go and sit next to her.

"Morning boys." She smiled.

"Morning." We say in unison, and we sit back on the sofa, a little closer then normal.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah not bad, you?" Harry asked.

"Fine." She said and then looked up at us, I was staring into the fire place, making shapes with the flames. "Ron, can we talk, alone?" I shrug and follow Hermione out of the common room. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to ask you out ever since we got back to school." Yeah i have noticed, "So i want an answer, is there a chance anything can happen between us?"

"Hermione, no, I'm sorry." I say, and she looks really hurt and I feel seriously guilty.

"Fine, Ron, I can't talk to you for now, I'm sorry." She said and walked of crying. I walked back into the common room and sat next to Harry.

"What she want?" Harry asked, and I looked at him, "Oh."

"Yeah, she doesn't want to talk to me no more." I said, and it hurt, she was my best friend.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I complain.

"Looks like three became two." Harry smiles, and I smile back. We spend the rest of the day talking casually, and playing chess, we walked down stairs for lunch and I had a slice of pizza and a bit of pudding, and he smiled at me. "Your getting better."

"I feel better." I said, our fingers brushed on the table, and I blushed a bit, but we didn't move our hands.

"Ron you git!" Ginny shouted, as she walked up to us, she sat opposite us and I quickly moved my hand.

"What?" I asked, startled at my sisters sudden appearance.

"You upset Hermione, she is crying her eyes out, all because of you."

"Ginny, it isn't my fault I don't like her like that." I say, "It would have been wrong for me to go out with her and not like her."

"You'd be lucky if you got any one else to like you," Ginny said, "You've been miserable all summer, every one feels sorry for you that's the only reason they put up with you." Ginny shouted, I didn't say anything, and it all became clear, Harry was only my friend, and only there for me all summer because he felt sorry for me. I walked from the great hall alone, I could hear Harry shouting at Ginny. I felt sick, so I rushed to the toilets, making myself sick, I slid to the floor and locked the cubicle and cried feeling sorry for myself.

"Ron, I know your in here." Harry's voice made me cry more, "Ron open the door." I did as he said, and revealed my crying self. He sat next to me, "What she said was out of order."

"True though." I said, and he shook my shoulders.

"Wrong, what she said wasn't true, you've been miserable to other people who don't know what your going through, that has nothing to do with you Ron, and yes I feel sorry for you because I wish you hadn't gone through all of that, I know what it is like living with a family who treat you like that, but I've never had to go through what you have, and I can't say I understand because I don't. I just no that when you cried in my arms that first night I was there, I promised myself I would be there for you no matter what, and I am not about to break that promise. And I am not your friend because I feel sorry for you. I'm your friend because I love you." He says, and I just stare at him, and he holds me tighter.

We walk out of the bathroom together. As usual we are walking a little closer then we would have before, but it isn't awkward, its comfortable.

"Look its the poor Weasel!" Draco's words hit me like ice on a cold winters day. "How's daddy?" I couldn't say anything, my body shook.

"Fuck of Malfoy," Harry said, stepping in front of me.

"Protecting your boyfriend?" He asked with a laugh, "Would have thought even you'd have standards." Malfoy and his friends laughed. "Or do you buy your love from poor little Weasley, every one knows he could do with the money,"

"I said fuck of Malfoy!" Harry shouted, stepping closer to Draco, wand raised.

"Hit a nerve did I Potter?" Malfoy said, "Shame you wont be around forever to protect your little Weasel." He sneered, before walking of, Harry turned to me, and gestured to start walking.

"I will always be here to protect you Ron." Harry says, and I nod, and we walk up to the common room, Hermione is sat on one of the chairs, she looks up at us and then looks back down at her book, I walk past every one and just go up to the dorm, I see a letter on my bed, it's from Harry, I turn around and he isn't behind me. Weird.

_Ron, I wanted you to know, that i will always be here for you, because your my best mate and I never want that to change. But. I do want it to change in to some thing more. Over the last couple of days, I've found myself getting closer to you in a way I didn't think possible, but I'm glad I have, what I am trying to say is I love you Ron Weasley, more then a best friend should, but I am okay if you just love me as a friend, if your still willing to be my friend. If you do not want to be my friend any more, I will understand but know that I will always be here to protect you. Yours always, Harry_

I read the letter, a mix of emotions run through me, Confusion being the main one, happiness being the second, and fear the third. I walk down stairs, Harry is sat with Hermione, he looks up at me and blushes. I sit next to Harry, despite the looks Hermione is giving me. After it looks as though they have finished their conversation, which is boringly about the potions essay, I ask to talk to Harry, and we go back upstairs. I don't know what to say, or how to say it, but actions speak louder then words, so I kiss Harry on the lips, nothing much just a soft brush of my lips. We sit on my bed, and he is smiling slightly, and so am I. "So, do we need to talk about it?" I ask.

"I guess so." Harry smiles. "What do you want to happen between us?"

"I don't know." I say honestly, "I like you, but I am really confused." I say and he nods. "I think I might love you Harry, I know I love you, I just don't think I am ready."

"Its okay Ron, when ever you are ready, for what ever you want, I will be here." He smiles, and I have the sudden urge to kiss him, so I do, sweetly on the lips.

"I'm ready to be with you," I smile, and fall into his arms. "I love you Harry."

"I love you Ron." He smiles, and we sit back in my bed.


	9. Potions And Draco

**Prepare Yourselves for a major over posting session.. thats right kids.. I'm posting it all now :D Enjoy and Keep your Reviews... I'm starting my new one after I've done posting.. not sure what to do it about though.. Promise it will be happy though**

I wake up in the middle of the night, another nightmare. It was stranger then my usual ones, I had told mum about me and Harry, and she was happy for us, Dad wasn't, he hurt mum, hurt Harry, and did everything else to me. I couldn't shake the feeling, and no matter how much Harry held me, and kissed me, I couldn't shake the feeling that this dream wasn't just a nightmare, but the future.

"I'm fine, just not tired any more, you go to sleep." I say, but he refuses, and he sits up with me. "Do you think i should tell my mum?"

"Do you think she will be okay with it?" Harry asks, our fingers locked together.

"I don't know, I think so." I sigh, "I think, her thinking I am happy, will make her happy."

"But are you happy?"

"Not really." I say, "I mean, I am with you, just everything else, I can't get rid of them feelings."

"I know." He says, "You will in time, when your mum sorts everything out."

"Maybe, but he is my dad Harry, and he, I just don't think I will ever be able to forget it."

"I know." Harry says again, he holds my body close to his.

"I will tell mum, I'll write her a letter, I said i would write to her." I say, and he nods, and I get up and grab some parchment, and a quill. "You can go back to bed if you want."

"No, I'm not tired," He says.

_Dear Mum._

_I told the healer everything, which was hard but I knew you were worried, it was easy to talk to her and she made me realise a lot of my feelings, which I am grateful for. I am glad Dad has promised to stop drinking, how is that going? I want you to be happy mum, and what ever decision you make with dad, if your happy I will be to. There is something I have to tell you, don't hate me for writing it to you in a letter, but the next time i see you will be Christmas and that seems like to far away. Me and Harry have become more then friends mum, I don't know how your reacting, but please be happy for me, because I am happy. I love Harry with all my heart. Please write back, and tell me if you hate me or not. Love Ronald. X _

"We'll give her to Hedwig in the morning, she'll send it." Harry smiled, and I nodded. "Don't cry Ron." Harry says, I hadn't even realised I was crying until Harry had ran his thumb across my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

I smiled weakly at Harry and sat lower on the bed, my head resting on the pillow, my hands tangled with Harry's.

We walked together to charms, which had gotten harder for both us now that Hermione had decided not to talk to Harry as well as me, which I thought was unfair, but Harry refused to let me have a go at her, we struggled with the work but not as much as Neville who looked scared of what we were supposed to do. After charms, was Transfiguration, which was equally as hard, but we managed to do the task set, winning five points for Gryffindor. Then it was potions, our first lesson back, Snape had decided to the do a seating plan. I was sat next to Malfoy of all people, whereas Harry got to sit with Seamus. He looked at me sympathetically and I just shrugged.

"Weasel," Draco muttered as I sat next to him.

"Ferret." I said, before taking out my potions book, and started making the potion.

"Your doing it wrong." Draco said sharply, "Here let me do it." He took the ingredients from my hand, and put some in the potion in front of us, the potion turned pale blue, which was the colour it was supposed to, I stared blankly, and he smiled. "See, and you thought sitting next to me was going to be bad." I laughed a little, and just sat and watched the potion brew, "I trust you can put it in a vile,"

"That i can do." I say, and with out thinking, I smile at Draco, and he doesn't say anything, he just laughs and hands me the vile.

The class is soon finished, and Draco stares at me, "Bye Weasel, until next time."

"Can't wait ferret head." I say, and walk out, waiting for Harry at the doors.

"Your smiling." Harry laughed, "You just had to spend an hour and a half with Malfoy, and your smiling."

"Wasn't bad, he did the work, and I just sat." I shrugged, "Think some one put a calming potion in his pumpkin juice." Harry stared at me, and I just looked back. We didn't have any more lessons for the day, but we had tons of home work.

"Shall we get some food?" He asked.

"I'm not really hungry." I say, and he looks at me.

"Ron, i know its hard and everything, but you really have to eat some thing, I'm starting to think your getting addicted to them potions."

"Well they are minty." I say, flashing a small grin. "I'm fine Harry honestly."

"Ron, your not fine," He says, "Eat some thing, just a sandwich, and have half a bottle of potion,"

"Will you stop nagging me if I do?" I ask.

"Not completely, but it will help." He smiles, and i follow him into the great hall.

I do as I am told, and eat a sandwich, and Harry gives me half a bottle of potion, we hold hands under the table, and talk about random things like Quidditch, and school.

"Weasel," Malfoy's voice peaks up behind me and Harry, "Not disturbing you am I?"

"Actually you are." I say, "What do you want?"

"I wrote the name of the potion down wrong, and Snape told me to tell you." I looked at him a little confused, "If he didn't threaten to give me detention I wouldn't have said shit."

"Well what was the right way to spell the potion or whatever?" I ask, and he hands me a bit of parchment. He looks at me, and then Harry.

"Potter, what are you looking at?" Harry didn't answer he just stared.

"You can go now Draco!" I said sharply, and he turned his attention back to me, "Unless there was something else?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well your standing there with your mouth open." I say, and he blushes, and turns away. I stare at the parchment, in tidy script is the write name of the potion and I just shrug and put it in my pocket. "See what I mean, calming potion."

"Ron."

"Harry."

"I think he likes you."

"Who?"

"Draco."

"Your madder then he is." I say, "And any way, I don't care about him, I care about you." Harry smiles, and holds my hand tighter under the table.


	10. Comedians And Confessions

We go up to the common room, Ginny is sat with Hermione, she shoots a look at me, before walking over to us.

"You really are an arse!" She shouts.

"Ginny, just shut it." I say, and she looks at me.

"Your the worst person on the planet." She shouts.

"If i was such a bad fucking person, why the hell did I let him.."

"Ron, up we go." Harry says, and pushes my body up into the dorm room. I'm crying hard now, how could she say that to me, after everything I did, and it was all for her. I fall into Harry's arms crying, not caring that Dean and Seamus are in the room.

"We'll leave you two alone." I hear Dean say, and Seamus pats me on the back, and I'm left alone with Harry.

"Ron, she didn't mean it like that, she doesn't know, if she knew she wouldn't have said it."

"I know." I sniff. "Just when ever I see her, I think of what he could of done to her." Harry holds me tighter, and I fall into his embrace.

"Ron, you got a letter," Harry says, and points to the letter on my bed, we walk over to it together, its from my mum.

_Dear Ron, and I reckon Harry is reading too. Ron I am glad you are feeling better about talking things through, and I am glad it is helping. Your dad, well, he's not stopped yet, but he is cutting down, he has joined what muggles call an AA, I'll let Harry explain that to you, I'm not quite sure myself, but he says its helping, and he said he will feel a lot better when you are around. I do not hate you Ronald Weasley, I am happy for you, you couldn't have found a better some one then Harry, I trust you are being safe. Harry look after Ron for me, and make sure he eats a healthy meal at least once a day, but if you can get him to eat more I will be forever thankful. See you both at Christmas, hope school is going well. Love mum x _

I read the letter over and over again, I knew I should be smiling, but my body was caught up in fear with what mum said about dad, _He'll feel a lot better when you are around_ Harry noticed and held me tight again, I read the last couple of lines and finally smiled.

"She doesn't hate us," Harry sounded shocker then I felt.

"My mum could never hate you." I say, and kiss his lips, wiping the daft look he had on it of. "Harry you wont let him hurt me will you?"

"Of course not." Harry says, "This Christmas will be just you and me okay, I wont let him get to you, I promise."

"I love you."

"You too."

I lay with Harry for about an hour before I fell asleep, I woke up a couple of hours later, stupid nightmares, Harry smiled at me and held me before I fell back to sleep again. We woke up early the next morning, mainly because we went to sleep quite early the night before. We got dressed quietly, and went down to the great hall for breakfast, it was practically empty, except for a few teachers, and some first years. Once we ate, me having eaten a sandwich, and Harry a full English breakfast, we went by the lake, it was a warm morning even for seven am, and we started on our home work. Harry finished his before me, once I finished it was just after eight, and we walked back up to the castle, "What have we got today?"

"Magical Creatures, Defence, and Divination," Harry sighs, "At least we don't have Snape today."

"Yeah." I smile, "And Draco isn't in any of our lessons today, i always knew there was a reason for liking Tuesdays."

We walked out to Hagrid's hut, where the class met, we were the only ones there. "Morning boys, your early aren't you."

"Yeah, we woke up early, so thought we could come and help you out for the lesson." Harry smiled.

"That's very kind of you." Hagrid smiled, "But I've done it all. We're in the forest today, looking at Creatures called Towerings, very confused, very deadly."

"Deadly!" I stutter.

"Well, they wouldn't kill you unless you antagonised them, but if you get too close they'll hurt you." Hagrid said cheerfully, and I gulped, and sat on one the steps of Hagrid's hut, Harry sat next to me. "Haven't seen you two with Hermione recently, not had a falling out have you?"

"I broke her heart apparently." I say, and Harry laughs, "Don't know what your laughing at."

"Broke her heart, what are you talking about?"

"Seems to be our Ron captivated the clever witch, but Ron doesn't feel the same, and now she wont talk to either of us." Harry said.

"Seems I'm quite a catch, can't get the admirers of me." I laugh.

"Good luck with that, you'll never be free not now that Draco Malfoy's got his teeth into you." Harry laughs, and I just blink.

"Draco?" Hagrid laughs. "Draco and Ron!"

"No, there is no Draco and Ron, Harry here is a bit delusional." I laugh.

"Oh I forgot to mention it, Slytherins are sharing your lessons now."

"Always the bearer of good news Hagrid." Harry laughs. "Not going to pear Ron and Draco up are you?"

"Well, now I know the news, I think its only fair, might set the two up."

"Your talking about me like I'm not even here, would you like me to leave?" I say, and Harry grips hold of my hand. "Well shut it then."

"Are you two, er, are you two an item?" Hagrid asked awkwardly, and I looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I guess so." He smiles, "Don't tell any one please, no one else knows." Harry smiled, and I just nodded at him, and yawned.

"Think some one is tired." Hagrid laughed.

"We went too bed to early, and woke up too early," I said.

"And because you've not had your potion, and you hardly had breakfast!" Harry pointed out.

"Well, I'm stopping with the potion because you said so." I said.

"But you have to start eating properly."

"All the teachers have been told to be extra nice to you Ron,"

"What?" I asked, a little startled. "Why?"

"Don't know, we didn't get told anything, just said how some thing had happened over the summer, with your family and to watch out for any strange behaviour." Hagrid said softly, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah just fucking fine." I mumbled, I looked up and saw our class mates coming down from the castle. "Perfect." I mutter, and Draco stumbles down, his friends behind him.

"Potter." He glares at Harry, "Weasel Bee."

"Fuck off Malfoy." I say.

"Not very friendly." He smiles. "Wasn't like this in potions were you Weasel," He looked at Harry and then back at me, "Couldn't get enough of me in Potions, smiling at me like that."

"What are you talking about?" I was laughing hysterically now.

"Our little secret Weasel." He smiles.

"You mean your secret, as I've no idea what your on about." I say, and he smirks, and winks before walking of.

"Told you." Harry grins, and I just get up and walk towards the forest.

Hagrid calls the class over to a small rock at the edge of the forest, he coughs to get attention and starts talking about the Towerings, he describes them as being friendly to people who don't fear them, but if you double cross them it would probably be the last thing you would have do. Harry is standing next to me, watching Hagrid with respect, but looking up at me and smiling every so often.

"Ron, will you help me out?" Hagrid calls from the front of the group, and I look up, I shrug and walk towards him. "Thank you," He says, "Right, I wont you to do as I say Ron."

"Wait, do what?" I ask, a little panicky.

"Say hello to a Towering of course." Hagrid laughs.

"Oh of course." I say sarcastically. Hagrid let out a loud whistling noise, which startled me and a few other class mates, I look at Harry who is looking at me his eyes full of worry and concern, but he is putting a brave face on it. A small creature, just bigger then a kitten jumps from the trees in lightening speed, its fir a dark brown colour, its claws, well, they are fucking long. "You want me to say Hello to that!" I say, stepping back.

"Be quiet or it will hear." Hagrid says, "I want you to walk quietly towards it, hands out stretched." I do as I'm told, and the Towering looks up at me, revealing its sharp teeth, once white, now red with what looks like blood. "Bow done." I follow orders, and bow as low as i can, and the Towering looks at me, and moves forward motionless. "Step forward." I step forward closer to it, its getting closer now, I'm shaking. I step back as it pounces on me.

"Ron!" Harry shouts, but I'm okay, the Towering has jumped into my hands and is licking my face.

"Not harmless at all, its a stupid kitten!" Draco shouts.

"What kittens you seen with claws like that moron." I mutter, as i stroke the back of the 'Kittens' neck, which moves up at my touch.

"Well done Ron." Hagrid grins, and I just laugh, still stroking the soft creature. "Think he likes you." Hagrid laughs, and he looks at Harry who is laughing too.

"Since when have you all become comedians?" I ask, as i put the creature down, its now swimming at my feet. Hagrid assigns us work to do on the Towerings, which is quite easy.

"You were shitting your self." Harry smiled at me, as I walked back over, the stupid towering creature following me.

"Yeah, just a bit." I laugh, and sit on the floor, and pull out the work book. "Harry, we're okay right?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, and I look at my work book.

"The whole thing with Draco, seems like your upset about it."

"I am." He says, and we both sit in silence for a minute. "You don't like him right?"

"How can you ask me that?" I say, and I realise I am shouting.

"Ron, come here lad." Hagrid says, and pulls me away from Harry, I'm grateful for. "What ever has gotten into you, you need to calm down."

"Sorry." I say pathetically.

"Do you want to go to the toilets and calm down a bit, before your next lesson?"

"Can I?" I ask, and he nods at me. "Thanks Hagrid," I smile, and walk of, not looking back at Harry.

I wash my face in cold water, and stare at my reflection, I'm still pale, and my eyes are still full of fear, but I look more like myself then I had done all summer, I look at the mirror again and see Draco's reflection, I turn around and he is smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing." He sneers, "I actually wanted to apologise," I blink, and blink again, Draco, apologising? "About what I said about your father, I know what it is like to have your father known for things that aren't exactly good." Son of a death eater, sure knows a lot about that. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying it."

"Thanks, I think." I say, "You were right though. My dad's nothing to be proud of."

"Ron, does your dad love you?"

"Right now, I don't think so."

"But he used to, before he got fired right, he used to love you simply because you were his son, and not because you had to live up to the family name, your lucky to have a father like him."

"Lucky to have a father who rapes me?" I say, and then bite my lip, "Shit, Draco please don't repeat that."

"He..."

"Draco please?" I am begging now.

"I wont tell any one." He says, "Sorry again."

"Thanks." I smile, and walk out with him.

"Bye Weasel."

"Bye Ferret."


	11. Trust

I walk to Defence Against The Dark Arts, we have a new teacher, Professor Watkins, don't know what he's like, but any one is better then Snape. I am the first one there, so I just wait out side, but I am called in.

"Your a bit early," He smiles.

"Yeah, I got excused early for personal issues." I said quickly.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Ron Weasley." I say, "You've probably had all the teachers saying to watch out for me, report if I'm being a bit weird."

"Yeah, how did you know?" He laughed, "Your not supposed to no that."

"I have my ways." I smile, when Harry walks in with Hermione and some other Gryffindors.

"Go take your seats." Professor Watkins smile, and I walk over to Harry.

"We need to talk, after the lesson." I say, and he nods. I sit next to him, and get out my text book, and watch Harry do the same.

"Today, we are learning about Werewolves, and how to protect our selves from them." Professor Watkins start, and i sniffle a small laugh, and so does Harry.

"They'll be good for my nightmares." I whisper, and he laughs a little more.

"Something funny, Mr Weasley, and who is your friend?" I look at Harry, and bite my lip, "Or can I take a guess, Harry Potter." Harry nods. "Want to share what's so funny?"

"A mate of ours has nightmares about Werewolves, I just said this lesson would be handy for him." I say, and Harry smiles.

"Scary thing to have nightmares about." The professor smiles. "But when I'm talking i expect you to be quiet."

"Sorry sir." Me and Harry say in unison, the professor smiles at us, and continues the lesson, setting us a chapter of reading, and to write a report based on what we read.

Me and Harry walk up to the common room once the lesson is over as it is Lunch time, we continue up to the dorm room knowing that it would be empty as every one else would be in the hall for lunch, I sit next to Harry on his bed, and just stare at the floor for a minute.

"I wanted to talk to you because, i want you to know just how important you are to me." I begin, and he goes to talk, but i put my finger on his lips, "Just let me finish, Over the summer I've been scared to open up to people, but you've made it easy for me to talk to you and you didn't run away when i told you what was wrong, and you became my world everything else in my old world, my dad, my family are slowly being erased because all i seem to think about is you. And when you asked me today if i liked him, i slowly watched my new world break down, because you don't trust me, where I trust you with my life. And i want you to know, I do not like Draco Malfoy, not in a sexual way, I don't like him as a friend either, because to be honest, I don't know him, and I'm not searching to get to know him either. I am telling you this next part because I trust you, when I went to the toilet, Draco followed me, and he apologised for speaking about my dad, and he said I was lucky to have a father like him, and I let it slip about what my dad did, I didn't even realise I had said it till after, and I am only telling you this, because I love you and want to share everything with you, you just have to believe me that I do not have feelings for him." I said, and he just blinked.

"I don't trust him." Harry said.

"Do you trust me?"

"Course I do, with my life."

"Then you have to trust me that nothing will happen between me and him, because I am head over heels in love with you."

"You sure he wont say anything?"

"Not completely, I don't trust him, but he said he wouldn't, so I have to trust that." I say, and Harry smiles.

"I'm sorry for asking you, Its just, I love you so much, and me telling you was scary because I thought you would reject me. And now having you, I'm just scared its going to end." I kiss him on the lips, not knowing what else to say.

"Harry, I love you, and that will never change, but i just want you to know, I'm not ready for the next step of us,"

"I understand," He smiles.

"With everything with my dad, I just want to wait until I'm ready."

"Ron, I understand, I'm not going to rush you. As long as I can hold you, I'm happy." I fall into his arms, and he holds me kissing my for head, and brushing my hair out of my eyes.


	12. First Date

The days continued in a blissful pattern, we would go to lessons, spend free periods kissing and doing home work, and Harry would sleep in my bed, even before I had nightmares, which still came. There was now two weeks until Christmas, and my nightmares were becoming more realistic then before, everything seemed so real, and when I woke up my body would hurt and I would become painfully numb, and when Harry kissed me and told me everything would be okay, I didn't believe him any more, because Christmas was coming to quickly, and I knew that once we got home, Harry wouldn't be able to protect me, if I was protecting Ginny. It was me or her, I knew that, and so did Harry, and we both knew that I would chose myself before Ginny, any day.

"Ron, you've got to eat some thing," Harry said, along with the nightmares that wouldn't go away like a nasty habit I stopped eating, completely, I refused to take the potion I just sat like a zombie, my mind fast forwarding to Christmas day.

I don't answer Harry, a part of me wonders why he still stays with me, his love for me can't be this strong, but he stays with me, when I wake up in the middle of the night he wakes up with me, and when I can't sleep, he'll bore me to sleep with constant chatter on Quidditch, School and even Hermione. And when I was upset, he'd try his hardest to put a small smile on my face, and it usually worked, but when I was angry, he couldn't do nothing, when I was scared his comforting words just went past my head.

"Sorry," I mumble, and he nods and squeezes my hand, We don't care that we're holding hands in the middle of the great hall, on top of the table for all eyes to see.

"Don't apologise Ron, but can you please just have a bit of bread?" I look at his eyes, full of hurt. I nod, and pick up a piece of bread, I chew on it mechanically, and he smiles slightly. The texture of the soft bread hurts my mouth, and burns my throat when I swallow, I blink away the tears as I watch Professor Flitwick charm Christmas decorations on to the large tree.

"Ron." Harry's voice is soft, we are walking to Potions.

"Yeah Harry?" I ask and he looks nervous.

"Next Saturday, Is the trip to town, and well, will you go on a date with me?" I laugh slightly. "I mean after your appointment."

"Course I will." I smile, and hug him I kiss him on the cheek. "Never been on a date before."

"Same." Harry smiles, "It will be perfect."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, all intrigued now.

"Surprise." Harry laughs, and I nod. We walk into Potions, and I sit next to Draco and Harry sits next to Seamus.

I sit awkwardly next to Draco, not having spoken to him since I told him. He smiles kindly at me when no one else is looking, and I just sit in silence, stealing glances at Harry when ever I can, who is doing the same.

"Ron, are you okay?" Draco asks, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." I say, "You haven't told any one have you?"

"No, I said I wouldn't, you really don't trust me do you?"

"Well, you've not got the best track record have you." I say, and he smiles, "Who can trust that smile."

"You can, or you wouldn't have said anything."

"I told you it slipped out." I say, and he just smiles. "What ever." I laugh, and continue the work.

"I wont tell a soul," He says, "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah." I say, and fear flashes before my eyes.

"What about, will he be there?"

"Yeah." I say softly, my voice giving into my cries.

"You can't go back then." Draco says a little loudly.

"It will be fine, Harry is coming with me."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Draco sighs, "Ron, are you and him, together?" He looks at me, and I nod, and he looks down. "Oh."

"Don't tell any one," I say, and he smiles. "Seems like I've been telling you that a lot."

"Yeah, Its okay, I wont tell a soul." He laughs, and we continue the work in silence.

I walk up to Harry's desk once class is over, and help him pack up his equipment, he smiles his thanks at me, and I smile back. "You okay?" He asks, and I nod. "Saw you talking to Malfoy."

"Harry, not this again." I sigh, "He asked me if I was okay, he asked me if I was going home for Christmas, he asked me if dad would be there, he said I shouldn't go home, but I said I will be fine because your there, he then asked if me and you were a couple, and he saw through my face and told me he wouldn't tell any one, there that's the whole conversation," I said in a rush, and he just blinked.

"I was going to say, I saw you talking to Malfoy, and he looked worried." He smiles, and I blush. "You told him about us?"

"I didn't mean to, It sort of slipped out when I nodded." I laugh, and he smiles.

"People were bound to find out soon enough." Harry smiles, and kisses my lips roughly, "We're going to be late for charms."

"Ron, you've not been eating." Was the first thing the healer said to me, and I just stared at her. "Why?"

"You know why." I say defensively.

"Has anything happened?" I told her about the letters, and she looked worried. "Your scared,"

"Terrified." I admitted. "I know mum thinks he is getting better, but I don't know, what's to stop him from coming to me at Christmas?"

"Nothing is going to stop him, but you."

"Yeah, if I stop him, he'll go to Ginny." I say my voice growing louder.

"You can tell some one." She says simply. "Some one who can do some thing about it."

"It will break my mothers heart." I say quietly.

"Your mum is worried about you, and it breaks her heart because you wont tell her why, it will not break her heart when you tell her, yes she will be upset extremely upset, but that is nothing compared to what she is now." I think about it for a minute, it sort of made sense. "Your going home for Christmas, and I think you should tell her."

"But its Christmas."

"Will your dad be thinking, 'But its Christmas' if he sees you alone?"

"No."

"Your mum should know Ron, and you should be the one to tell her. Or I will."

"But you said you couldn't tell any one."

"I am concerned about you, and so is my advisor, even though he does not know your name, he said that if some thing does happen at Christmas, he will have to find out about it, and stop it."

"But you said.."

"I know what I said, and I am sorry. But this has to stop." I nod.

"I'll tell her." I say.

"So, what are you doing after this?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I got my first date with Harry." I smile, and blush.

"Well, I'll let you go a bit earlier then, so you can freshen up, Have fun, and I will see you the week after Christmas."

"Thanks." I smile, and hug her good bye, and walk out a small smile on my face.

"Your doing that a lot." Malfoy's voice laughed.

"What?" I asked, a little startled.

"Smiling."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No, I'm glad you are."

"Why?" I laugh.

"You deserve it." He says, and walks of, leaving me confused. I walk up to the common room, and see Harry sitting on a chair reading a book.

"That how you prefer for all your dates, sit and do home work?" I laugh, and he jumps.

"I wasn't expecting you till twelve." He says, "Its only half eleven. What happened?"

"She let me go early." I say, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." He grins, and takes my hand.

We walk in the snow, hand in hand to the enchanted town, we walk in silence but its never awkward its comfortable, we walk closer to each other and our fingers are dancing together.

"So, how was it this morning?" Harry asks, as we sit in the small pub, two bottles of butter beer on the table.

"Lets not talk about that now, its not good date talk." I smile, and take a sip of the butter beer, I instantly feel a warmth through my body, and smile.

"Okay, later then." Harry smiles, and I nod. "Drink up,"

"Why?" I ask.

"You didn't think your date was going to be a drink in the pub did you?" Yes.

"Well, what have you got planned?"

"You'll see." Harry smiles, we finish our beers and then walk down the snowy path, hands locked together.

"The shrieking shack?" I ask.

"Did you know its one of the most..."

"Haunted buildings in Briton, yeah I heard that some where." I smile and he laughs. "So what are we doing here?" I ask, as I stare up at the snow covered building, it looking more like a scene from a muggle Christmas card then a haunted building.

"That's where our date is." Harry smiles.

"Well you sure do know how to pick the spots don't you." I laugh, and we walk closer to the building, which isn't haunted any more, or was never haunted, unless you count students who turned to werewolves living in the house, howling at the moon haunted?

We walk up the stone steps, the last time I was here my leg was aching when Sirius had bit my ankle instead of my rat, Scabbers. The room I had been in had been transformed, the once dingy lit room, covered in dust and dirt, the only furniture a old unstable double bed, was now a candle lit room, covered in rose petals, a candle lit table in front of me with two chairs and two plates of our favourite food.

"Do you like?" Harry asks, and I turn around and kiss him breathlessly, this kiss was nothing like our other kisses, before they would be friendly, just lips, this time it had eager tongues searching for new places to love, and found them, Harry's hands snaked around my waist, and mine found his raven hair. We broke the kiss but didn't move out of each others touch.

"I love it," I smile, "I love you." I kiss him again softly on the lips, and he takes my hand and sits me on the chair opposite him, he stretches his arm, and i hold it across the table, getting lost in his bright green eyes.

We talk about anything, except important things, I was going to tell him about my latest appointment, and what had happened with Draco, even though the Draco thing wasn't important, I trust Harry and told him everything. I ate most of my food, I didn't really want to, but I couldn't turn it away, I ate a plate of chips and pizza, my favourite, and he looked satisfied, in fact he was the one who told me to stop eating if I didn't want it, I was more than thankful.

"How did I manage getting such a wonderful boyfriend?" I ask, and he beams up at me.

"That's the first time you said I was your boyfriend." He laughed, and I blush, "Your just lucky I guess." I laugh with him, as he leans across the table and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you even more." Not possible, I just smile though, and get up and walk over to him, pulling him up, hugging him softly.

We walk out of the shack smiling, hand in hand, we walked back up to the high street, where we saw Ginny and Hermione. Ginny walks up to us, and I feel as though she is going to shout at me again.

"Ron," She says, "Can you give this to mum?" She hands me a parcel wrapped present.

"Why can't you?" I ask, but take it any way.

"I'm staying at Hermione's this Christmas, her mum said it would be okay and so did mum."

"Great." I grin.

"Your present is already at the house." She says, and I smile. "Merry Christmas Ron." She hugs me and then walks back to Hermione. I grin as me and Harry walk back to the school, today has been perfect.


	13. Punctured Confessions

We get back to the dorm room, and sit on Harry's bed, cuddling. "So, how did your appointment go?"

"She said I have to tell mum." I say. "And I'm going to." I smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to, i was sort of waiting for a sign to say whether i should or shouldn't, and I got one, Ginny not being there," I smile weakly, "Will you be there with me?"

"Course I will." Harry says and plants a wet kiss on my for head. "What do you want to do the rest of the weekend?"

"This." I smile, and wrap myself closer to Harry.

I stared at the moving scenery out side the window, me and Harry were alone in the cabin in silence, staring at one another and then out the window, holding on to each others hands, two hours later we pulled into Kings Cross, and i let out a loud sigh, I saw mum standing on the platform alone, a wash of relief rushed over me as I saw dad wasn't there, we walked over hands still connected, and she beamed at us.

"Ron, Harry," She pulled us both into a bone crushing hug, "Let me have a look at you," She pulled us at arms length and ran her eyes over us, "Ron, your still not eating dear." She sighed, "Harry, you look well." She smiled, and we both nodded, we sat in the back, mum in the front.

"Mum, is everything at home, okay?" I asked.

"Well, he is still not himself, he has stopped drinking a fair bit though, he said he can't wait to see you though Ron." I stared out of the window of the car, as we started to fly we were invisible to the muggles down below, and i wish i was invisible so my mum couldn't see the tears i wanted to cry.

We arrived at the Burrow ten minutes later, and i saw Dad through the window, he was sat at the table, he heard us arrive and came out to greet us, he kissed mum on the cheek, shook Harry's hand who flinched at the contact, and smiled at me.

"Ron son." He grinned, and i felt my body shake, he came closer to me and hugged me, for a minute i thought it was back to the old days, where having a hug from my dad wouldn't result in my crying on Harry's shoulders, but it was the same as it had been last summer, he ran his hands down my back, and into the back of my trousers cupping my arse, and digging his fingers in.

"Stop!" I shouted, and pushed him away, I wondered where I got the sudden strength from, Mum looked at me, and I was just standing there, "Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed and ran the opposite way to the house, Harry followed me.

"Ron, slow down." Harry said, and I slowed down just for him, and he caught up with me and I fell into his arms, my body shaking, "Come on, lets get back and you can tell your mum get it over with yeah? So you can start enjoying Christmas." I nodded, and held his hand tight as we walked into the house.

"Ron, dear, what has gotten into you?" My dad.

"Mum, we need to talk." I say, and she looks worried, she sat across from me and Harry at the table, we were still holding hands, and he had a protective arm around me, which was also stopping my body from shaking

"What is it?" She asks, eyeing me and then Harry.

"Last summer, when I had stopped eating, and said I had a stomach bug, I knew i didn't have a stomach bug, the truth is, I didn't eat because I was scared."

"Ron, what on Earth have you to be scared of in your own home?" My dad.

"Dad," I mumbled, "That night when you had a fight and you stormed out of the house, he came up stairs and he hurt me," I said, surprised that I am not crying, mum is, and so is Harry. "That's why I didn't want to go back to school mum, because I was scared he would do it to you." Mum got up from her chair and pulled me into a hug, causing Harry to let go.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me?" She cried.

"I thought it would stop," I said, "I didn't want you to be upset."

"You thought it would stop, you telling me it didn't." I nodded. "Ron, how many times did he?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Almost every night." I said, still not crying, Harry cried more and so did my mum, I didn't tell either about how he would do it during the day and when Harry was in the shower, "I thought if i told him to stop he would turn to Ginny, and I couldn't let him do that."

After more hugs, and more tears Mum made me and Harry go up stairs, we could hear the shouting coming from down stairs, mainly mums shouting.

"Ron, you got a letter." Harry said, as he handed me a letter that was on my bed, I looked at the writing.

"That's Draco's writing." I said a little surprised, I sat next to Harry, and we read the letter together.

_Weasel. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I saw you on the train and you didn't look good, well you looked good but you didn't look your usual self, tell any one I just said you looked good and I will kill you. There is some thing else, I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come out and say it, I like you, and I think you realised it. But your with Harry and I know that you two are made for each other, so I wont press any thing on the matter, I just thought you deserved to know, like you deserve to smile. Write back just to let me know you are okay. Ferret Head _

My mouth fell open reading that, and I just stared at the letter, Harry did the same, I reached for a parchment and a Quill that was laying around.

_Draco. I'm okay, thanks for being concerned I guess, wouldn't think that was one of your traits. I don't know what to say about you liking me, other then the fact that I know I don't like you that way back, sorry. My heart belongs to Harry, he was there for me long before you started showing any decent personality choices, and I am sorry, but nothing can ever happen between us, maybe we could be friends, I don't know if you do friends. Sorry again, and Thanks. Ron. _

I attached the letter to Pig, and watched the small bug like owl fly away in the direction of the Malfoy Manor.

"Told you so." Harry smiled, and I just looked at him.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why all of a sudden, every one wants to be with me, first Hermione, now you, now Draco."

"Because your lovely, your sweet, you put others before your self no matter the cost, and your gorgeous." Harry says.

"And I'm yours." I kiss his lips sweetly, when I hear a door slam, it reminds me of the first time, and my body starts to shake, Harry holds me tighter, and the door opens, and mum comes in.

"Ron, your father and I spoke, and he said he was sorry." I nod, even though my insides are screaming, "He has said he is going to get help," She said, she had been crying a lot, her eyes were blood shot red, and her face puffy. "He said he wants you to forgive him." I stare at the floor. "Ron, will you, for me?" I blink rapidly, "I know what he did was terrible, and hard to forgive, but he isn't himself, he has promised to change."

"Fine," I say quietly, its more like a whisper.

"I love you Ron, you know that," She says, and I nod, and she walks out the door, once it is closed I fall into Harry's arms crying hard.

"You don't have to." Harry says, "You shouldn't have to."

"I know, but I have to, for my mum." I cry in to his shoulder, and he holds me close to him for an hour, before we are called down for lunch.

Dad is sat staring at me, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Ron," Mum said, and I looked at her, she looked at dad and so did I.

"Dad, I want you to know that I forgive you." I say and he smiles, "I forgive you for taking my virginity, for making me to scared to sleep, for making me not want to eat and for hating my self, and I forgive you for making me to scared to do anything that I want to with Harry, I just hope you can find it in your empty heart and your blackened soul to forgive your self." His smile vanished, and he pushed past the table and launched straight for me.

"Arthur!" Mum cried, but his fist was already pummelled into my stomach.

"You've lost dad, You've lost everything." I say, "You had everything, you had a family who loved you, now you've got five sons who hate seeing you, one daughter who is scared to come home for Christmas, and another son who doesn't look at you like a father any more." One more punch, this time to my face and i fall to the floor. I watch as he stares at me before pushing past every one and storming out the front door.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asks, as he helps me up, and I nod, mum fussed around me with her wand, and she dabbed my face with a wet rag washing the blood away, the pain in my stomach went as she cast a healing spell, I stand up surprised I am not in pain any more, I look at Harry who is secretly smiling, where my mum looks as though she wants to cry.

"Mum, I'm..."

"Oh Ron," She says and pulls me in a hug, she cries on my shoulder, I'm not to sure what to do, so I just hold her, and she cries and for a minute I thought she wasn't going to stop until she finally let me go, her eyes pure red, her face bleach white. "Go upstairs, I'll sort out the food," She says, and me and Harry rush upstairs.


	14. I'm Ready

I walk into my bedroom and sit on the camping bed, sighing loudly, Harry sits next to me and holds my hand, I smile at his touch which sends feelings of love through out my entire body.

"That was really brave," Harry said, and I stared at him and he smiled.

"It was stupid," I laugh, "I just, couldn't let him think everything was good, when everything is far from it."

"Yeah, it was brave though." Harry said, "I'm proud of you." I blushed and looked at my shoes. "Ron, about what you said to your dad," I looked back at him, "About you being too scared to do anything with me."

"So you heard that, I was hoping you didn't." I say, and blush more, my face now has red as my hair.

"I just want you to know, I'm never going to hurt you, and you have nothing to be scared of." I smile, and move closer to him and I kiss him softly and he smiles.

"I know, I'm just not ready. Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Harry smiled, "I love you, when ever your ready, I'm ready." I kiss him again, this time a little more roughly, I tease his bottom lip making him moan as i suck and scrape my teeth over it, licking the length of his bottom lip I pull away, he looks as though he has just been slapped.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have an understanding boy friend." I smile, and he just stares at me.

"Your such a tease." He laughs, and I wink.

"But you love me for it," I smile, "I'm going to see my mum, you coming?"

"I'll wait here, you need some time alone." I nod.

"You really are the most understanding boyfriend ever." I smile and kiss him again, this time there's no teasing, just love, and he smiles and I walk out the door.

Mum is sat at the table in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, she doesn't notice that I have walked in, and when I sit next to her she is so startled that she dropped the tea from her hands, and it landed with a loud crash on the floor.

"Sorry dear," She said, and I bent down and picked up the broken glass with my hands, and put it in the bin, making her a fresh cup of tea.

"I'm sorry mum," I say quietly, as I sit next to her handing her the fresh mug of tea, she smiled thanks, and just went back to the table as if it was an interesting sight that she couldn't pull her eyes away.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," She said a few minutes later, her voice was hard, harsh and Ron could have swore they were full of hatred.

"I just feel like its all my fault," I said, and she just looked at me.

"Its not, its mine," She said, her words softer now.

"No," I protested immediately, "You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything, because I didn't tell you, if I would have just told you after the first time, we could be sitting here enjoying Christmas right now."

"Ron, your father is your father, he loves you very very much," I stare at her, wondering what the hell I am hearing. "He didn't mean what he done to you, he was lost and was looking for a way out, I know it was horrible dear, but your father would never have done that to you." I look away from her, my fists clenched on the table, "He'll be home tonight, he's gone to get help, we'll enjoy Christmas together as a family." I get up from the table, completely disgusted.

Storming into my bedroom, I slam the door behind me, startling Harry who looks as though he has dosed of. "Ron, what is it?" I fall to the floor, all my emotions that I had been holding in today, let out, i throw my head to my knees and block everything out, and just cry. "Ron," Harry's words are soft and he spoons me into a hug. "What's happened?" I told Harry everything my mum had said, and he looked as shocked as I was, I cried into his shoulder and he rubbed my head, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I couldn't digest any information, it all seemed to bizarre, mum was letting dad come back, after he did everything to me, and punched me in front of her, 'He's not himself, he loves you very very much' kept running through my head, which made me cry harder, how could my mum be so stupid.

"I shouldn't have told her." I say clearly, half an hour later. My eyes sore from crying so much, and my body shaking.

"Ron, you had to." Harry said, he was still holding me in a tight hug, as if he was scared to let me go.

"She's bringing him back though, she doesn't care what he does to me."

"She does care, she's hurt,"

"She's hurt, what about me!" I yelled, and he just held onto me, not saying anything just waiting patiently to calm down, "Sorry."

"Its okay, I'm not going to let him do anything to you, your not leaving my sight." Harry smiled, and I laughed, my over protective boyfriend. Half an hour later, Draco's owl came flying in to my bedroom.

_Ron, I am glad your okay. Thanks for being understanding, There is this big new years party at the school the first night back, you should come, bring Harry obviously, I'll get you both a drink just to say no hard feelings. One more thing, I heard my dad talking about the ministry and he said they are bringing back the muggle thing, because of some raid that went wrong because they didn't know what half the stuff there was, my dad said they will rehire your dad. So maybe things will be better for you. Draco. _

Harry read the letter over my shoulder, I didn't know what to make of it, It wasn't Draco's character to be nice to any one, especially me, and my 'blood traitor' family.

"Creepy." I muttered, thinking out loud, Harry laughed at me. "We should go to the party."

"Why?" Harry asked,

"It would be rude if we didn't, he invited us, and any way a party seems like a good idea, considering we wont be having one here."

"If you want to go, we can." Harry smiled.

"Its not that I want to, just think maybe it would be a good idea," Harry agreed.

I turned on the camping bed to face him, and kissed his lips softly he smiled once I pulled away slightly, I looked into his eyes and then kissed him again, this time rubbing my tongue against his bottom lip, pleading for entry, which i was granted. I pushed him on the bed so he was lying down, and I was on top of him, I moved my body lower a bit, so our clothed erections were rubbing together. The kiss took my breath away and i pulled away for air, but not stopping as I started kissing down his neck, leaving my mark. He moaned as i slid my hand under his top, he arched his muscles, this was the first time we had progressed from kissing, and I can't believe I waited this long, my hands ran up and down his chest, playing with his nipples, but i wanted more, i broke the kisses only to take of his top, i smiled at the white skin and muscles, as i started kissing down his chest, i ran my tongue over his nipples, biting them softly, he let out moans of pleasure, as my kisses went lower, I stopped for a minute, and stared at his trousers, debating with myself to take it to the next step, I knew he would never hurt me, i undid his trousers, but he stopped me, "Ron, we can wait if you want." But i shook my head, i wanted this, i needed it, I pulled down his boxers along with his trousers, and was startled to see how excited Harry really was, it looked as though he needed it too, i ran my tongue over his length and he moaned my name loudly, before I took his whole length in my mouth, he reached down to my head, and pushed my head on to him further, he hit the back of my throat as he started thrusting his hips, i licked his head and he shot his liquids into my mouth, I didn't know what to do with it, so I swallowed most of it. He smiled at me, and I grinned kissing my way back up to him, I lay next to him, kissing his lips softly as he climbed on top of me, saddling me, I moaned as he licked my neck. "Ron, are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded, "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said as he started taking of my clothes, at first I was scared but his soft kisses and gentle touches reassured me, he wasn't going to hurt me, he got to boxers and did what i did to him, I moaned his name in excitement as i came into his mouth, he looked up at me, and I knew he was asking permission, I nodded, and he moved my legs onto his waist, and smiled at me, I felt so vulnerable, but didn't want him to stop, he put one finger into my entrance, not like my dad who would just shove it in, i bit my lip as one became two fingers, he circled it, and then pulled out, he cast a spell with his wand for lubrication before pushing his whole length into me gently.

I moaned in pain, as i bit my lip harder causing it to bleed, he started going slow at first and the pain was soon replaced with pleasure, I arched my hips and he went deeper into me, moaning my name as he built up a faster rhythm, he kissed down my chest as i wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, he moaned as he went further in. I felt my body shake as he pushed himself in and out of me, I moaned his name, as we both shot out our liquids, his sending a weird but warm sensation running through my body, and mine going all over his chest. He pulled out of me, and cast a quick cleaning spell, I wrapped myself in him, and he wrapped his arms around me and we didn't say anything, there was nothing that needed to be said.

We woke up sprawled across each other, we were naked but covered in a sheet. I snuggled closer to him as the sun light crept across my body.

"Morning." Harry smiled, and I looked up to see his green eyes twinkling in the light.

"Morning," I mumbled, as I closed my eyes again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I waited to reply, and realised I was fine, I was peacefully content, except for a small pain in my lower regions.

"I'm perfect," I smile, and hold onto him as if it was the last time I would be able to. "Except, I'm a little sore."

"Sorry." Harry says.

"Don't be, It was, perfect." I let out a loud sigh, "I just don't think I want to move."

"No one is making you." Harry smiled.

We lay together most of the day, only moving if we need to use the toilet or to get food, we spoke about everything that came to mind, and I was perfect, we were called for dinner at six, and we got dressed and showered together, the cold water was refreshing on my body and made my lower regions comfortably numb.


	15. Dinner And Perfection

Dinner was anything but perfect, I sat next to Harry holding his hand, my dad opposite me, and mum next to him.

"So, what have you boys been doing today?" Mum asks, and I stare at Harry.

"We've been in bed all day," I answer, putting food into my mouth.

"Your being safe right?" Mum asked, and I glared at my dad, wanting to ask if he was being safe, but kept my comment to myself, and just nodded. "Good."

"So, dad." I said, "Get any letters from the ministry?" I asked making sure I sounded bitter.

"Come to mention it son, I have." I'm not your fucking son. "I was going to make a toast at the end of dinner, but as you've mentioned it, They've offered me my job back."

"That's brilliant dear, I think we should celebrate." She smiled, and got some fire whiskey, I watched my dad pour himself a small glass, and then he poured one for me, Harry and my mum.

"How did you now?" Dad asked me as he took a sip, I just shrugged, "I only found out this morning, you didn't read the letter did you?"

"I've been in bed all day, how could I have read your letter?"

"Well how did you know?" He was getting angry now, and I just smiled.

"An owl told me." I said simply and he just glared at me. "Dinner tastes great mum."

"Thank you Ron." She smiled, and I nodded, piling more food into my mouth. "Good to see you've got your apatite back." She grinned.

"Why dwell in the past, when I've got a great future to look forward to?" I said and grinned at Harry, "Plus, I need all the strength I can get."

"What for dear?" Mum asked me and I grinned at Harry who blushed.

"We're going to play Quidditch later," I smiled, my dad made a grunting noise but I pretended I didn't hear. Once the meal was finished, I put every ones dishes including my dads into the sink, and Harry washed up and I dried, even though mum convinced me she would do it with magic, but I insisted in doing some thing useful, all to Harry's surprise.

"You were great at dinner." Harry smiled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"I mean, you didn't hide anything, you were open and you didn't let him get to you."

"I did let him get to me, I just didn't show it." I said simply, "but i meant what I said, about the future."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible, until you grow sick of me, and leave me for a younger model."

"I'd never leave you for a younger model." Harry smiled, and I kissed him sweetly on the lips when my dad walked in, I looked at him, and then just went back to the dishes.

"Son, we should talk." He said.

"Talk away." I said, still drying the dishes.

"Alone." He added.

"No chance." Harry said, "You can talk to him with me in the room or his mum, your choice."

"Right then." He said, and I grinned at Harry. "Well, I wanted to apologise."

"Go on then, apologise." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, and I just stared at him, "I know what I did was wrong, and what you said, I can't forgive myself, but I can change." I stared at him, he sounded so sincere, "I will go back to work, and we can start to be a family again." I nodded.

"Okay." I said, and turned around again, and he walked out of the room.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I smile, "Once I'm seventeen, there is no way I am living here."

"We can move in together." Harry grinned, "And wake up next to each other every day."

"Yeah, and go to sleep like we did yesterday every night."

"And have a dog."

"No dog, I don't want to share you with any one." I smiled.

We walk up stairs together and go into my room, there is an owl on my bed, I pick up the letter and sit on the camping bed, Harry sits next to me.

_Dear Ron, and Harry. I'm sorry for being a twat all term, Ron thank you for not stringing me along, that means a lot to me, that you care about our friendship more then anything. Harry i am sorry for leaving you with Ron all term, knowing him he was probably complaining about Snape the whole time, But if you'll let me, I would love to come back with Ginny and spend the new year with you two. Yes Ginny is coming back for the new year, some thing to do with a celebration party for your dad and his knew job, which is great isn't it. Any way write back. Love Hermione x_

"Right then I thought it was another love letter from Draco." Harry laughed, and I play punched him in the arm.

"Right, so shall I forgive Hermione?" I asked, and Harry nodded, "Can we tell her about us?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "She's one of our friends, she'll understand."

"Then lets tell her." Harry smiled.

_Hermione, of course I forgive you, but as proof of your friendship, you have to do mine and Harry's potions work for the next two months, just to make sure your really our friend! And we want you both back for new year as we miss our favourite girls. We have some very important news, Harry, well, he's pregnant, and Ginny your the father. Shock! Not really, me and Harry are dating, and in love, and thought you should know! See you soon! Love Ron and Harry _

"I'm pregnant?" Harry asked a little confused, "When did Ginny take me up the arse?"

"Don't you remember," I laughed, "She must not have been a good shag then."

"Not like you." He smiles, "But I think we should do it again."

"Some one's eager." I laugh.

"But you can be on top." He smiles, and I grin.

"Better get going then," I laugh and push him onto the bed. I kiss him roughly and start taking of his clothes, i kiss down his chest and take of his trousers and boxers and grin, i lick away the pre cum, and take him in my mouth, he moans as he bucks his hip so that he is slamming himself at the back of my throat, i lick around his head, and massage his balls and thighs, as he shoots his fiery liquids into my mouth, he moans my name loud i start to take of my own clothes, when he pushes himself onto me, causing me to fall to the floor with a thump, but he doesn't stop, he kisses down my body, biting, scratching, moaning, i arch my body up to him as i roll him over, pinning his body to the ground, I cast a spell for lubrication and I push my body into him, as he arches his hips, his long legs wrap around me, and he pushes me in deeper, as I build up a rhythm, enjoying the warmth of Harry's body, I clasp my hands around his penis, and stroke him to the same rhythm I'm pumping him, he moans my name, and he cums over my hands, and he looks up at me and I suck my fingers one by one, making him squirm, as I push myself harder into him one last time, he screams my name as i moan his, i come in him, and he moans again as I pull out and collapse on top of him, we're both breathing hard. I pull a sheet down from the camping bed and wrap our selves in it, and he smiles, and lays his head on my chest and falls asleep.

The next morning is Christmas eve, and we wake up at about twelve, on the floor, I fidget as my back rubs against the carpet, and so does Harry.

"Why are we on the floor?" He groans, as he opens his eyes.

"Well, last night you decided it would be seriously fun to push me on the floor and have sex here, instead of on the bed." I said casually as if we were discussing Quidditch.

"Oh, I remember." He smiles, "It was fun."

"Just fun?"

"It was brilliant." Harry grins, and turns around, "But I'm all sore and need a shower."

"Lets go then." I smile, and hold my hand out for him, he takes it and we struggle to get up. We pull on some boxers before walking, or in Harry's case limping into the bathroom.

After an hour in a hot shower, me and Harry walk back in to my bedroom, I looked out of my window, staring at the once green grass now covered in white flakes of snow. Harry snaked his arms around me, I could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks," I sigh, and he turns me around, we are now within inches of each others faces,

"What for?" He asks, his breath on my face, and it sends chills down my spine.

"For being perfect," I smile, and blush, when did I turn into a soppy, love sick girl? I'm not the only one who blushes, he turns his head and looks at his feet, I pull his chin up and kiss him softly on the lips.


	16. Christmas, New Years And My Happy Ending

"Merry Christmas Ron," Harry smiles, kissing me awake, I moan slightly as he slides his warm body over me, still kissing my face. "Aren't you going to undress your present." He smiles, and kisses my eye lids which shoot open, a devilish grin on my face, I move my lips to his and kiss him breathlessly. I run my hands down his back and settle them on his firm arse, rubbing my thumbs along the top of his boxers, still kissing him I roll him over, I like to be on top. "See some one's awake." He smiles, as I press my growing erection against his, grinding my hips, I move my kisses to his neck, and his ears, biting his ear lobes as I take of his boxers, moving my eyes over his body, smiling at what I see. I lick my way down his chest and he squirms and playfully tries to move away, I stop what I'm doing, and stare at him. "It tickles." He moans, and I smile, I use my wand and summon some ropes, tying his hands to the bed poles. "Some one woke up kinky." He grins, and I nod, and once his hands are firmly tied, I go back to licking him, watching his body squirm makes me lick him more, I lick along his thighs, as he moans as my hands trace his penis, but not touching it, I run my thumb across the head, wiping away his pre cum, and I look up at him, and put my thumb in his mouth, which he sucks and grins and bites, he shake my head at him, and bite his bottom lip, and continue working my way down. I run my hands across his balls, which makes him moan, before I lick and nibble them, I take the left one in my mouth, as i draw circles on his right one, I hear him moan my name, and more, and I live to please, i remove my mouth from his balls, and lick the length of his erection, he moans my name loudly and I grin to myself, as I take him in further, returning my hands to his balls, as i start to massage he lets out a loud breathless moan, and I know he is about to reach his climax, and i stroke his tense thighs as he shoots his hot liquids into me, I swallow in one, and grin. I sit on his stomach, my hard erect penis rubbing against his, he is breathing hard, his eyes are shut, I see this as an advantage.

I move my body down, and open his legs a bit, his eyes are still closed, I cast a blindfolding spell on him, as I push my penis into his entrance, no warning, no lube, no preparation. He is taken by surprise, and moans my name loudly, as i push myself into him more and more, his legs wrap around me, as i wrap my hands around his penis, and pump to the rhythm of my thrusting, he moans more and more as my thrusts get harder, I reach my climax inside him, and we moan together. I collapse on top of him, and smile as I undo his ropes, and he pushes me on my back and grins.

"I liked my present." He grins.

"It was fun giving it to you, I must say." I smile, and fall next to him, and hold him tight. "Merry Christmas Harry."

After two more hours in bed, we walked down to the kitchen, where mum and dad are sat talking, smiling and laughing at the table, it brings a smile to my face. "Merry Christmas!" I grin, and hug my mum, I even walk around to my dad and pat him on the back, its not much, but its something, after all its Christmas.

"Merry Christmas son." He smiles, and I smile back. "Merry Christmas Harry." Harry smiles, and hugs mum.

"Every one will be arriving soon," Mum grins.

"Who's every one?" I ask as I sit down, pulling Harry onto my lap, mum smiles at us.

"The twins, Ginny is coming early so is Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy."

"Percy is coming?" I laugh, spitting out my pumpkin juice.

"Well, he was invited, and said he would try to come." My dad answered.

"Pompous twat." I mumble, receiving a scowl from my mum, "Harry your heavy,"

"No your a light weight." Harry grins, but gets of my lap and sits next to me. "What time are they coming?"

"The twins will be here any minute, Hermione and Ginny are coming at about lunch time, the others should be here soon." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"I'll get breakfast started." Mr Weasley said, and I looked up at him and smiled, he was really trying to get things normal wasn't he.

"Want any help?" Harry offers.

"No thanks Harry." He smiles, and Harry smiles back.

"Goody bloody to shoes." I grin and Harry hits me playfully.

After a couple minutes of playful banter, Fred and George pop into the room, big grins on their faces. "Merry Christmas." They sing together and jump on us.

"Ron, how you doing?" Fred asks.

"Looks a bit better don't you say?" George grinned.

"Reckon Harry's been taking good care of him." Fred Giggled.

"All that medicine on hand at twenty four hours a day." George laughed.

"Enough!" Mum shouted, and me and Harry were very thankful for this.

"Seriously though Ron, your feeling better yes?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." I smile.

"Can we open our presents now?" George asked.

"I've already opened mine." I grinned.

"Yes, we can see that, looks like you've not recovered." Fred smiled, pointed to my bulge in my jeans. I blushed crimson and Harry laughed.

"Is he good in the sack then Potter?" George asked.

"Very good." Harry smiled.

"Enough dirty talk." Mum laughed.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Any time dear, Just keep your moans down at night."

"Is he a screamer?"

"Does he moan your name?"

"Has he a big..."

Thankfully the twins game of twenty one questions was disrupted by Charlie and Bill popping into the room with two very loud Clicks.

"A big what?" Charlie asked raising his eye brows.

"Willy." George giggled, making every one laugh.

"Well has he?" Bill asked, as he sat next to me.

"Well, If i told you, he'd kill me." Harry smiled.

"So, its a no then?" Fred asked.

"Doesn't run in the family though does it Fred?"

"Actually, I'll have you know, your youngest brother has a very large.."

"Harry finish that sentence and I swear you will not live to get any more presents." I smile and he huffs, and I giggle.

"Little Ron is embarrassed." Fred giggles.

"He's not little remember Fred." George grins.

"Right boys." Dad smiles, "Breakfast for champions." Every one except for me, Harry and mum who are now used to Dad's new behaviour turn around and look at him, shocked. "Sit down come on." Every one sits down, next to me is Bill and Harry, the twins are next to Harry, mum dad and Charlie opposite us on the never ending table. It looked as though Percy wasn't going to show, I always knew he wouldn't, he left this family years ago, and I knew he didn't want to be part of it, but that didn't bother me, I was planning to enjoy this Christmas.

"So, Ron." Bill starts, "How you been?"

"Fine." I say, before piling bacon into my mouth, hoping the questions would stop, but they didn't.

"Mum said you had to see a therapist." Charlie says, "Hows it going?"

"Fine." I say, "She's really nice." I finish.

"See you've started eating properly again." Fred laughed, and I smile back.

"He has been eating properly Harry, at school?" Mum asked. Harry looked at me.

"Sort of." He smiled, "He's gradually getting back to his normal habits."

"So, why did you have to see a therapist?" Fred asked, I looked at mum, then dad and then Harry, all looking back at me, I turned to my food.

"I was having these nightmares, about Werewolves, they were really disturbing, and I got scared I guess, I don't know."

"Do you still have these nightmares?" George asked, I looked at dad.

"No." I say, "Can i be excused?" I ask mum and she nods, and I walk away from the table and out in the snow, after mum calling me to put on a jacket.

I wonder around the garden aimlessly, it had gotten too much being in there, everything just screamed normal, when I knew it could never go back to normal, no matter how many fake smiles I showed. I walked to the small lake at the end of my garden, it was now frozen over with ice, I sat on the snow covered grass and stared at the water. It brought back memories of the summer, how I would escape from the constant bickering and just come out here on my own, but I wasn't alone now, Harry was sat next to me, his hand now on my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice is soft and strained, scared to break the silence.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be alone for a bit." I said calmly, and he went to go, "But not from you." I smile, and he sits back down closer to me, I rest my head on his shoulder, "Do you think my family could ever go back to normal?"

"Honestly, I don't think it could go back to normal for you." His words were gentle. "Because of what happened, I think it would be to hard for you." He says softly. "But for the others, I guess there just hoping it can be." I smile across at him.

"I love you Harry." I smile.

"I love you more Ronald." He grins. I still don't think that's possible.

Hermione and Ginny arrived two hours later, both greeting us with big hugs and kisses, "We're so happy for you." Ginny squealed.

"Your so cute together." Hermione grinned, and hugged us again, I exchanged a weird look with Harry who looked back at me, the same expression on his face.

The days leading to the new year were spent playing in the snow, making snow angels, however I turned Harry's into a horny snow devil, which made him laugh hysterically, continuous snow ball fights, were Charlie and Bill always won, and helping mum and dad out around the house.

New Years eve finally came, and as always we partied Weasley style. Fred and George set everything up, from food and drink, to the fire works and music, it was the only time of year mum and dad actually let us kids drink, they didn't mind as long as it was under their supervision, but because of everything, Dad had only drunk two butter beer, which made me and mum smile in relief. The party was going well, Fred and George hadn't played pranks on any one, but had become extremely drunk and were singing along to a muggle band called Taking Back Sunday, and were putting on quite a good show for us.

Our enchanted god father clock, struck twelve and we all rushed out side, staring at the fire works, loud colourful explosions of red and gold wrote Happy New Years, and had wonderful explosions next to them, from a large W to little cakes, and love hearts and stars that brightened up the night sky. I pulled Harry next to me, kissing his soft lips for the first time this year, but i knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Happy new years." He grinned at me between kisses. "This year is going to be the best year Mr Weasley." Harry smiled at me.

"Why is that then?" I ask.

"Because this year its going to be a whole year of this," He stop mid sentence to kiss me roughly.

"Just a year?" I pout, and he shakes his head.

"The rest of your life." He smiles, and kisses me tenderly. "I'm never going to leave you, and your never going to get hurt ever again, Because I will always be here for my Wheezy." He smiles, any signs of him being drunk had left him as he stared into my eyes.

I stared straight back into his emerald eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth. The rest of my life I would be happy, and all memories of last summer would be gone, and I would have a normal family, with Harry. I had finally found what I was searching for all summer, my happy ending.

**Finished**

**So I know the ending was minty! Lol But if i didn't end it there.. i never would have ended it.. don't hate it :D Let me know what you think... My next fic will be a Ron/Draco fic i think... what do you think of that? Or should I stick with Harry/Ron Let me know guys **


End file.
